Ordinarily medication in the form of pills and tablets are taken orally and are brought to the mouth by hand. Most pills can be given or self-administered in this way without any problem. However, in some cases, such medication must be taken very quickly to alleviate a crisis. For example persons who have a history of cardio-vascular illness carry anti-cardiac arrest pills with them at all times because, in case another heart attack strikes, the pills must be placed very quickly under the tongue. Till now such medication has been carried in small containers. This is unsatisfactory because a victim of a heart attack loses coordination and may also become very nervous. Consequently, due to fumbling, the pills may fall to the ground and the cardiac arrest may prove fatal.
In the domain of verterinary medicine it is often necessary to give one or more pills to a sick animal. This is often difficult since both hands must be used to open the animal's mouth, the latter then held open with one hand while the other places the pill in the mouth. When such a procedure is not done quickly enough the animal struggles and/or bites.
Accordingly the present invention pertains to an improved pen-shaped implement designed to place at least one pill very quickly in the mouth of a person or animal.
A number of U.S. patents teach the use of tablet or pill dispensers and for reference attention is hereby drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,083 and 4,174,048.